Wireless mobile communication devices, also known as smart phones, have become very common and have been acquired and are carried in their personal possession by the masses due to their low cost, convenience, and functionality. These wireless devices come equipped with features such as speakerphone, camera and GPS location.
Hence it is the objective of the embodiments herein to add more features in the mobile devices making them even more useful and convenient to the users of these devices.